degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.4
Adam, Clare and Eli were like the 3 musketeers- ALWAYS together. At the dot- people knew them. At school- people knew them. Almost anywhere else- people knew them. But not as Clare, Adam, or Eli- as the group that sticks together through thick and thin. The girl that Clare babysat on Thursday night said that the trio was like “BFFL’s.” Eli’s friend at the record store said that Clare was “a babe”. Oddly enough, so did everyone else Eli knew. “Am I really that lucky?” Eli would think to him self. The kids at Adam’s FTM meetings said that the three were “Joined at the hip.” And today was no different. Instead of Clare taking a cab to the airport to get Darcy, Eli and Adam went with her. Darcy would love to meet Eli. Since Clare hadn’t scene Darcy in years, she didn’t know what to expect. For all she knew, Darcy could have a boyfriend… or be married. She shuttered at the thought. It was an hour and a half car ride to get to the airport. Adam fell asleep about 10 minutes into the ride, but it was ok, because Clare wanted to know more about this Kendra person. “So, Clare said, how do you know so much about Kendra?” “Like I told you, she is in our English class. We were partners when you had a cold last week.” Eli said smugly. “Whatever. She’s not even your type. You like smart girls like me.” When she said this, he chuckled. “What do you think I’m going to do, cheat on you like K.C.?” “No, and just for the record, he didn’t cheat on me… he broke up with me to go out with my best friend. Totally different.” She said trying to make a point. “Whatever.” Eli popped in a cd. The rest of the ride was silent. Eli listened to dead hand, Adam snored, and Clare was texting Holly J to see if she told Peter yet. _______________________________________________________________________ Holly J: No. Clare: Y HJ: cuz. He still likes Mia. I think… Clare: tell him soon. He said he missed her. HJ: LOL. Ok then. Clare: Gtg. Eli playing music WAY too loud. HJ: c u soon. Party stuff all set. Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.5 When they got to the airport, Eli parked in a no parking zone and almost got towed. Instead, he got a ticket for $600. When they got inside Clare took off, Eli chasing after her. Adam just sat down and got 4 smoothies. “Darcy! Darcy!” Clare called out in excitement to her sister. Darcy was skimming the crowd of people until she saw Clare running toward her. “Clare Bear! How goes it?” Darcy screamed. “How was Kenya? How was building the school? How was your flight? Anything new happen well you were gone besides the tan?” Clare’s head was loaded with questions. Just then Eli caught up with her. “…Clare…What…happened…” he asked out of breath. “And who is this hottie?” Darcy said as if she was hitting on Eli. “Oh ya, this is Eli. He’s my boyfriend. Kinda.” Clare seemed embrassed. “What do you mean Kinda?” Eli was confused. “Never mind…” Clare didn’t finish her thought. “Come on, let’s go find Adam.” “Oh, is he a hottie like Eli?” Darcy asked with interest. “Wow Darcy, not even 15 minuets and your already boy crazy.” Clare joked. When they got back to Adam, he was waiting with 4 empty smoothie cups. “What took you so long, I got thirsty…REALLY thirsty.” Adam had a blue and pink mustache. “Wow Adam, clean your face dude.” Eli said looking away as if he didn’t know him. “Forget smoothies, let’s just go home. I don’t want anyone else hitting on Eli…” Clare said nervously. Category:Blog posts